


Experiments

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock
Genre: Atlas is Not Frank Fontaine, Bonding, Father and Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, is this angst?? idk, they escape together, young jack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atlas get's to know jack after visiting medical. And decides to take him from the horrible hands of Frank





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> its 7 pm rn, i hope i can finish this at 10 for school

Atlas looked around the Medical Pavilion, he was called to come look at some 'new experiment' from Dr. Yi Suchong, and Tenenbaum, He walked into the room he was told to go to and was met with a small child with wires attached to him, he turned to look at him, Frank Fontaine, "Ah there you are Atlas, i thought you'd never show up!" Atlas looked at him with Frank with disgust, he walked over and mumbled at him  "What the  _fuck_ is this" "Just my new item, Jack! I bought him and it was worth it, here look whenever someone says would you kindly he will obey their command!" Frank said turning to Jack smiling, "Jack  _would you kindly_ get up and give my pal atlas a handshake?" Without hesitation Jack got up and moved to Atlas holding out his hand smiling, Atlas sighed and got down moving his hand, "Hello, Jack! I'm Atlas" he shook Jack's hand faking a smile, "Hello Atlas!" His voice was quite and broken like he was screaming earlier, Atlas got back up and mumbled to Frank "How old is he?" "3 months". "What the hell do you mean 3 months?!" Atlas yells Jack covering his ears and Atlas feels guilty, he groans and Frank smiles, "Yeah Suchong made him age faster than a normal human, he's the mental and physical age of a 4 year old, it's quite amazing what science can do nowadays." Frank gives a smug grin then whispers into Atlas's ear "He's actually Ryan's kid, I just bought the egg from his bitch" Jack looked at them confused then tugged on Atla's pant leg "Mr. Atlas, Papa Fontaine, what're you talking about?" Atlas looks at jack and crouches down "It's big boy things lad, you wouldn't understand." Atlas says patting Jack's Shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> its 10 and i didn't finish


End file.
